Blake's First Taken Time
by Gleidison
Summary: Adam teases Blake for a night and the cowboy thinks about the request of bottoming. He loves Adam, but how would be his first time? Shevine fanfic. Slash. Rated M for a reason.


**Disclaimer: Sure I own The Voice and the judges... In my dreams, maybe. But in real life, I don't own them.**

**Pairing: Adam Levine, Blake Shelton.**

**Warning: Sex, Cuddling, Gay romance. Don't like, don't read.**

**A/N: Hey guys... Just saying that I got tired of so many stories with Blake as a top and I always saw him as a bottom, so I decided to write my own story of him in the correct position. Let's get this started with.**

Blake is about to wrap a rope with a rock around Adam's neck and throw it off a cliff. He is really pissed off by this point. He lost count of the times... Maybe four, five... Okay, they weren't less than ten, but he was already pissed about the fifth.

Everytime they lift up the chair, Adam approaches and pinches his butt. And everytime, Blake can't help but imagine shameful things. He never bottomed to Adam before... And sure no one knows about their real relationship. The bromance evolved long ago and Adam wasn't being too much of a discreet person.

He decides not to get up again until the night recording is over and goes pretty well with the plan. When everybody is going away, he meets Adam on the backstage. Unfortunately, Shakira is with him.

"Hey, Blake," Adam smirks. Blake wish he could punch that smile, but not with a witness.

"What's wrong?" Shakira asks.

"What?" he questions confused.

"You look like you want to punch someone."

_And I do, _thinks Blake.

"It's nothing just..." he looks straight to Adam, "... the tension of the show."

"Oh, alright. Wish you get better. I gotta go guys, bye," she says exiting.

Adam's smirk to Blake is still there when she leaves.

"Not here," he says before Blake could argue, "Let's go to my place. People could hear us here."

Blake nods and they go to Adam's car and, eventually, to his house. The whole trip is kind of torturing to both of them. Blake is already calming down but he still wants to discuss Adam's deeds for the night, so he just doesn't want to talk to him before that happens. If he does, Adam will probably make him laugh and forget everything. Adam doesn't like it this way either. Blake ignores all of his jokes and keeps sulking all the time. He just decides to keep his mouth shut till they are home.

Once in his house, Adam gets beer bottles to both of them, as he leaves Blake sat on the couch. His comes back sooner and smirks to Blake again.

"Tension of the show... Could you say in what part of your body it is exactly?" the shorter man asks.

Blake's expression turns furious. "Stop it, there were people all around that could've seen your little games," the taller rampages.

"Dude, they all think is just the bromance working. Beside, you never complains when I sit on your lap," the brown-haired reminds.

"That's different!" Blake yells.

"Yeah? Why?" Adam challenges.

"'Cause... 'Cause..." Blake stutters.

"I'll tell you why. Because you think you're the supreme top king. You won't like them to start seeing you as the bottom, right?" Adam steps forward till he is almost touching Blake, "That's why I can't touch you here," his arms move so fast Blake have no time to react, and soon they are around the taller man's body and Adam's hand pressing the other's ass firmly, "Am I wrong?"

Blake blushes furiously, both to the touch and the argument.

"N-n-no!" he shakes Adam off of him and steps away. "Not because of this... And... You know you are the bottom."

"Well, that's how we started. You never let me fuck you," Adam whispers. "I agreed to do it because I really wanted to do something more than just making out with you."

"But... You mean you want to be the top?" Blake asks as if it is an stupid idea.

"I really would like, but you are too much of coward, so I'll just keep teasing."

"I'm not a coward!" the taller man shrieks.

"Oh, really? Then why are you so affraid of taking a few pinches on the butt?"

"I– I don't!"

"You do!" Adam plays. "Relax there. I'm just saying it."

"But I'm not affraid to bottom," Blake states, "Is just, you are more of a bottom than me. You know, your body shows it better."

"You really go for that? You don't understand about the gay society, right? The smallest aren't always the bottom."

"I do know, but... how do you know about that?" Blake smirks this time.

"I used to watch gay porn thinking of you when we were just a couple of bromance friends," Adam admits, "And I saw so much men at my size fucking men bigger than you, and the bigger dudes just enjoyed it so much."

"Y-You did what?"

"C'mon, we've already fucked a lot of times and you're just impressed about this?"

"No, but... I never thought you did that."

"Well, I did. It's okay that you don't want to bottom, but don't use your body as an excuse"

"I'm not using, is just... I don't know if I would like it."

"Don't knock it till you try it," Adam shruggs, "If it bothers you, let's just change the subject. Wanna drink some more beers?"

"Yes... You have any move we can watch?"

"What kind?"

"Maybe action."

"Check the TV channels, maybe you'll find some."

Blake does as Adam says and shift from channel to channel, but there are not any action moves. Just drama, thriller and romance. As he has nothing to watch, he starts thinking of what Adam said before. He knows that the big guys can bottom too but he never thought of him doing it. Well, maybe it would hurt... But not so much, after all, Adam enjoys it. Would he enjoy too? The thinking starts to make him curious. Adam arrives with the beer.

"So?" the shorter asks.

"Nothing, just romance and that stupid Shark film."

"We could watch that... Oh, never mind. I forgot about that."

"That what?"

"You're afraid of water."

"I'm not afraid of all waters. Just the ones that are dark and can hide something that will eat me alive."

"Just like the sea in _Shark_."

"Yeah, well, likely."

"What if we watch _Anaconda 2_? I have it on my DVD" he says already turning on the device.

"Oh, shut up and cut that off!"

"So, let's watch some show and cuddle?"Adam asks laughing.

"Fine by me."

Adam sits beside him and the put on some random night show of questions.

Adam looks at Blake and smirks.

Blake notices and asks, "What?"

"What if we try a different cuddle today?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I can't be the top in bed, just let me top at cuddling."

"Okay," Blake rolls his eyes.

Adam sits straight and Blake lays on his shoulder, feeling the other's arm embrace his waist. It doesn't feel bad at all, being in Adam's arm instead of holding him is unexpectedly good. He is almost sleeping when Adam switches the TV channel to _Anaconda 2_, right in the scene when the guys are crossing a river and the snake is swimming among them. Blake just looks at it don't understanding too much, because of the sleepiness, but he does understand when the man is pulled underwater.

"Shit, Adam!" he lifts up quickly with the noise of that guy Ben being attacked by the snake.

"Sh, I'm watching," Adam deadpans, just to provoke him.

"It's not funny."

"I thought you were afraid of _being_ in the water, not watching it."

"I am not afraid of watching, but I was almost sleeping and you just set the volume so loud... Damn."

"Okay, sorry," Adam turns off the TV laughing, "Come here," he pulls Blake by the hand and makes him sit again. "It's okay? Are you really mad?" he puts Blake on the previous position, cuddling in his arms.

"No," Blake answers yawning "It was just the shock... Don't do that again."

He was really startled when the scene happened. Come on! You would react exactly the same way if you closed your eyes to sleep and woke up seeing a man being devoured by a giant snake.

"We better sleep, then," Adam says lifting up.

"Alright..."

They both go to the bedroom and Blake is undressing while Adam is in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. He takes off his shirt and wears a pajama shirt for the night. When he takes off his pants and stays only in his boxers he hears a whistle from behind. Adam is standing at the bathroom door in his black wifebeater and boxers as well, just staring at him.

"Man... Could you imagine what I would do to an ass like yours?"

"Stop," Blake blushed again. Damn, Adam was making him do it pretty often this time. He was usually the one to say nasty things, but that subject was one that make him drop his weapons and arguments.

"You look so adorable when you blush," Adam approaches his, holds his face and kisses him on the lips. It was so soft and warm. Blake couldn't help but imagine the scene again. If he bottom to Adam, would he be so tender like this to make him feel comfortable? When they first had sex, Blake was a little rough, but Adam never complained about it. But, well, Adam wasn't afraid.

_Stop... You're not afraid of it!_ he says to himself.

"I love you," says Adam.

"I love you too," Blake answers and kisses his lover once more.

The moment is arousing them. Blake is half-hard now and he knows Adam is going up too, so he puts his arms around the smaller man and presses their bodies together. Adam breaks the kiss slowly.

"I think not today," he says.

"Why not?" Blake asks.

"Not in the mood, actually."

"You kissed me first," Blake argues.

"It was just a kiss, a good night one."

"You still want me to bottom?" Blake asks.

"No," Adam answers sincerely, "Well, yes, but its not because of this that I don't want to have sex now."

"Adam, I just think..." _that I'm not prepared, _he wanted to finish; but what should he be prepared for? He said himself, he loves Adam and Adam loves him, they made love several times and Adam never asked for too much of him. Even after Blake married Miranda, Adam was pacient and never jealous until they ended up divorced. _You are being a scared cat and a selfish moron_, he said to himself. "Fine, I'll do it."

"You'll do what?" Adam asked confused.

"I... I will bottom for you. Just to try it."

"You mean... Blake, stop, I don't want to force you into it, I was just playing with you."

"Yeah, well, but you are right. I need to understand your side, right? If you'd like to take the top position, I can't deny it to you. I love you and this is the least I can do, right?"

Adam was very surprised of that. All the time, Blake was just like the smartass cowboy that would never be the sensible guy of the relationship. He thought of them like a man and woman and Adam had to be the woman always. And Adam himself understood that without Blake telling him, but it wasn't right for the younger man. He wanted more, he just didn't want to force his lover into it. But now, Blake was offering himself.

"Well... If you want it... For real?"

"Don't make too much questions, just do it before I change my mind, okay?"

"Fine," Adam smiles and go back to kiss Blake.

This time, Adam wraps his arms around his lover and Blake rests his hands on the shorter's shoulders. They kiss slowly at first, but then it starts to become lustful. Adam's hands stroll Blake's back until they meet his ass cheeks covered with the boxers. Blake shivers a little at the touch, but he clears his mind of it and pushes his ass on Adam's grip, surprising the other.

Adam smiles into the kiss and presses hard on Blake's muscle buttocks. Blake gasps a little, but smiles too, blushing a bit.

"It's okay," Adam ensures, "I'm gonna be sweet to you."

"Thank you," they keep kissing.

Adam slowly pushes Blake on the bad, until they're laying down, Adam on top. When they stop kissing again, they just stare at each other. Blake enjoy how Adam's smile is being so comforting to him, Adam loves to see how Blake looks adorable. After all, his cowboy is not a man of steel.

They remove each other's shirt and Adam kisses Blake's neck, achieving a pleasured moan. He gives soft bites and suckles, not enought to bruise of leave hickeys on his partner. Blake sighs with every touch.

Adam keeps going down and finds Blake's nipples, working the left one first. Blake moans at this and keeps moaning as Adam finishes with the left and goes to the right nipple, then travels down to his navel and finally arrives on his groin. Adam examines the bulge in the boxers and mouths it with the fabric. Blake moans again. He is being less expressive this night. Usually, he keeps swearing or saying things like "Fuck yeah, suck it, just like that." Adam can only assume that he is nervous.

He pushes the fabric down, revealing Blakes long cock. It isn't that kind of impressive cock. Adam's is just an inch smaller, and is actually thicker. But Blake knows how to use his weapon. Adam puts it into his mouth and bobs his head slowly. Blake moans again and finally swears for the first time.

"Fuck, Adam."

Adam keeps sucking, moving his tongue with every movement, driving Blake nuts with it. When he reaches the head, he circles his tongue around it, when he reaches the base, he shakes his tongue in and out. Blake is now his usual self, moaning and swearing like crazy. Adam decides to stop, he doesn't want his love to come yet.

"Guess is my turn," Blake says inviting Adam to lay on his back.

He doesn't like paying oral sex, but he never denied it either. He lowers Adam's boxers and swallow the other's cock to the base. Blake has a very good stammina for this. As said before, he doesn't like doing it, but he knows how to. He deep throathed Adam's cock without even gagging. Meanwhile, the brown-haired man was boing nuts up there, moaning, swearing and talking nonsense to Blake.

Blake does it for a long time until he stops and stares into Adam's eyes. Adam wishes to bite him, he looks so adorable and nervous of what he is about to do. He pulls Blake into another kiss.

"Can I prepare you?" he asks.

"Oh, yes, please, I don't want any surprise."

Adam chuckles and moves the grizzly hair man to lay on his stomach. Blake pushes his ass up a little, feeling nervous. He suddenly regrets of starting it but it's too late. Adam spreads his cheeks apart and licks the cleft of his ass, passing the wet warm tongue by Blake's hole and suddenly the older man forgets what he was thinking about. That feels so fucking good.

Adam licks again, achieving a moan of both surprise and pleasure from Blake. The cowboy just waits until Adam repeats it, again and again, until he is kissing, sucking and licking Blake's hole in a very arousing way.

"Yes, eat it," Blake moans, surprising them both.

"As you wish," Adam says as he keeps rimming Blake.

Encouraged, he pushes in a finger and Blake lets out a hiss. Adam moves it slowly. Blake's expression is between pain and pleasure, but Adam bets that pain is most. That part of the cowboy's body was still virgin and Adam can feel it really tight on his finger. He works it in and out, kissing Blakes cheeks to make him feel easier. And then Adam inserts the second finger. Blake hisses again, but this time, Adam takes the chance to poke that special place.

"Oh, wooow!" Blake cries out, "That was..."

"I know," Adam answers poking the place again and Blake moans, "Wait for me to poke it with my cock."

"Then do it," Blake beggs. "I think I'm ready."

"Lay on your back," he says and Blake obeys, smiling shyly at him and holding his legs spread.

Adam smiles as well before getting up from the bed and reaching for the lube on his nightstand drawer. He puts some lube in his cock and rubs it slowly, then he spurts some lube on his own finger and brushes it around Blake's hole.

Blake is shivering. Adam knows he's gotta be sweet if he wants to repeat this someday. The cowboy is shutting his eyes closed with anxiety. Adam presses just the tip of his cock in Blake's hole and the grizzly-haired man bites his lips.

"It's okay," Adam applies just a little pression, "It's gonna hurt just a bit but it's okay."

The head pops in and Blake cries out. Adam lowers his torso so he can kiss the man to make him calm down. Blake dreams into the kiss, trying to use it as a distraction to the pain in his ass. He really thought that it would be as simple as the fingers, but it was bigger, thickers and was way too more painfull.

Adam slips in slowly, until he feels he is fully sheathed on Blake.

"Am I hurting you?" he asks.

"Yes... You're so thick"

"I will make it feel good," Adam promises, pulling back very slowly, and pushing in the same rythm. Blake moans to the feeling. It is suddenly starting to feel good. The feeling is reflecting in his cock, that was soft, but now is hardening again as Adam slips in and out a few more time. "See, it's not that bad."

Blake just nods and moans unwillingly as Adam's cock hit his prostate. The feeling is way better than it was with the fingers.

"There again, please, Adam!" he cries out.

Adam moves a bit faster so he can hit that spot again and again. Blakes legs wrap around him to pull him closer and Adam kisses him again.

"Harder," Blake begs.

Adam complies and does him harder and faster, slaping his thighs against Blake's bare ass, and the older man moans loudly. Adam tries to shut him with kisses, but Blake keeps moaning at the feeling of Adam's cock slipping in and out of him.

"You never told me it was this amazing," Blake sighs.

"You never asked me," Adam respondes and kisses his lover again.

He thinks he has read Blake's mind when he touches his cock, because Blake moans loudly aproving it. Adam starts to pump it in the rythm of his own thrusts, as he feels himself arousing to the final point.

"I'm coming," he says.

"Me too," Blake states.

The cowboy pushes Adam into a very hungry kiss and loses himself in Adam's hand, shooting his hot liquid all over his own belly. His hole clenches around Adam's cock, turning it unbearable, and Adam comes deep inside him, moaning as well, while Blake swears like he had hit his littlefinger in the desk.

As they orgasm is over, Adam removes himself slowly from Blake and lays beside him. Blake takes the chance and lays over Adam's chest, hugging his waist. Adam hugs Blake's back and smile.

"How was your first time?" he questions.

"Better than I thought," Blake admits, "So... Would you mind if... No, never mind."

"What? You want to do it again?" Adam smiles surprised.

"Not now, but... It was really good, I mean..." Blake blushes again.

"Hey, it's alright. Everytime you want me to do you, just ask," Adam kisses the top of Blakes forehead and then smells his cowboys hair. It smells unique, its just Blake, nothing else. "Now, we need to sleep."

"Yes... I guess I will stay in the bottom of cuddling as well. Your chest is so comfy."

"Oh, so now I'm your pillow?" Adam provokes.

"Yeah, and you won't change my mind about it," Blake says childishly.

"Okay, then," Adam laughs and turns off the lamp, but before he sleeps, he completes, "I love you so much, Blake."

And from the darkness, Blake kisses Adam chest and says, "I love so much too, Adam."

The End


End file.
